<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just the two of us by 10vesick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960854">just the two of us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/10vesick/pseuds/10vesick'>10vesick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, boyfriend does my makeup, idk what im doing tbh, makeup artist yuten, youtuber yuten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:54:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/10vesick/pseuds/10vesick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They’ve been dating for years, yet they’re still irresistible to one another.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Nakamoto Yuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>the eyes are the window to the soul</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>just the two of us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerhsh/gifts">sunflowerhsh</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>happy birthday to the <a href="https://twitter.com/HSunHyuk">loml</a> !!!! i tried writing a small look into her universe where yuten are boyfriends and have a youtube channel together where they do their makeup and vlog daily 🥺 i hope i could give them justice in this small fic, i wanted to give you the yuten fluff you deserve. </p><p>Happy birthday, baby! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
“Okay, ready?”</p><p>
  <span>“Ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drumroll, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuta taps his hands quickly over his knees, making a sound like that of a drum. Sitting next to him, Ten dives his hand into a small bowl they prepared beforehand, holding it up and closer to the camera so it can record him as he fishes out a random piece of paper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re recording the first of a two-part video they’ll be uploading to their YouTube channel next week. After a small creative block both encountered the other day, asking their followers proved to be the right thing, for they had been presented over a thousand different ideas that people apparently wanted to see from them. Their ideas went from showing their skincare routine to a tour around their apartment but, in the end, they had settled on a good old </span>
  <em>
    <span>boyfriend does my makeup</span>
  </em>
  <span> video.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten had instantly said he wanted to go first, and there was no way in hell Yuta could even dare to say no to those eyes of his, so now he was simply waiting for destiny. Each of them had scribbled down different makeup styles and concepts for them to try on each other– goth, rainbow, monochromatic, glitter, pop art– and they’d choose one of those randomly to get their creativity flowing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten pulls out a piece of paper from the bowl, unfolds it and reads it, almost instantly having a small yelp escaping from his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> yes!” he jumps a little on his seat, and it’s just so cute Yuta couldn’t care less about being filmed as he takes his boyfriend’s head between his hands and pulls him into a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’ve been dating for years, yet they’re still irresistible to one another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Yuta finally asks as they break apart, and it takes his boyfriend a second before he can remember what he’s talking about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten then turns the piece paper towards the camera, showing it proudly as if it were a winning lottery ticket. It takes a few seconds for the lens to focus on the handwriting that very obviously belongs to Ten himself, the clean black ink in cursive letters becoming clear within seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>80s glam rock.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was so hoping to get this,” Ten says towards the camera, then turns around to face his boyfriend. He pulls a hand up to brush Yuta’s hair back, pushing long strands of silver behind his ears and away from his face. His eyes scan over the other with such love and admiration, Yuta feels like he might just pass out. “He’s getting a haircut next week and I would’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>literally</span>
  </em>
  <span> died if I didn’t get to see him in this style before that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuta laughs at the over-exaggeration. “Literally?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Literally</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Ten repeats, dead serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we can’t let that happen now, can we?” his boyfriend then offers, reaching out to take the piece of paper from Ten’s hand, taking the opportunity to hold it, too. The action triggers something within the other, almost like it flips a switch or presses a button, because Ten so naturally leans in and presses his lips to Yuta’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>None of them have ever been one to hold back, not even when they’re recording.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall we get started?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s still starstruck from Ten’s lips over his, but Yuta nods, pushing his hair back with a headband.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten’s personality doesn’t really change while on camera. That’s what Yuta loves about him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the younger explains towards the camera what he’s thinking on doing to Yuta’s face, the latter can’t help but think about how Ten is so </span>
  <em>
    <span>constant</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He’s always his outgoing, cheerful self, no matter the time or place nor the people around them. Yuta loves the way he can keep up a conversation with anyone, and how confident he seems even while talking alone towards the camera. Yuta loves the way Ten’s eyes turn into crescents when he smiles, and the small whiskers that appear on his face when someone or something makes him laugh. It’s been quite a few years since they started dating, yet each day, at the most random of times, Yuta finds himself remembering all of the reasons why he fell in love with Ten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yu,” Ten complains, bopping his boyfriend’s nose. He’s come closer to him after moving the camera to record them both, and he’s got a small tube of primer on his hands.  “I said I’m about to start,” he apparently repeats, because Yuta doesn’t even register hearing the first time he said it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, sorry. I got distracted by the view,” he jokes, hands pulling Ten closer by the hips as settles between his legs to start doing his makeup. “Go ahead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten scoffs, but it’s clear he’s flustered. “Shut up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He begins to carefully dot Yuta’s with the product. His hands are warm and familiar as they brush over the older’s face, and Yuta finds himself leaning unconsciously into the touch. Ten smiles at him, small and private despite the fact that this video will be seen by literally millions of people. Ten’s always been good at that– making his boyfriend feel like he’s the only person in the universe, or at least the only one that matters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuta has to bite back the urge to kiss him again when he sees Ten reach out for a monochromatic purple palette and a brush, dutifully closing his eyes for what comes next. He scrunches his nose a little as the flutter of the brush tickles at the crease of his eye and his boyfriend starts speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He listens carefully as Ten explains towards the camera what he’s doing, honey-like voice being music to Yuta’s ears. He cracks an eye open as he hears the other moving around to get a different palette, smiles at the sight of Ten sticking the tip of his tongue out between his teeth as he looks around their makeup table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unable to keep the fondness at bay, Yuta pulls him into another kiss as soon as he gets back with a different palette and a different brush, and then another when Ten can only blink in surprise. Another blink and the younger grins, the kind that makes his nose scrunch and his shoulders shrug up toward his ears. Ten pecks a kiss back and puts out a hand to hold Yuta down. “Stay still!” he reminds him, dipping the smaller brush into a circle of turquoise in the new eyeshadow palette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few seconds packing on the color and blending, Ten hums. “Okay, look at me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And oh, how pretty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuta looks beautiful already– and it’s odd because </span>
  <em>
    <span>of course</span>
  </em>
  <span> he is! He’s his boyfriend and Ten has seen him countless of times in countless of places. He’s seen him barefaced and with little makeup, even with a full drag makeover. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But there’s something about today that just makes him look breathtaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has dark eyes, and both delicate yet strong features, and a face shape that’s perfectly framed by his silver hair. Ten has painted his eyes with shades of purple and turquoise and a little bit of blue, and the color makes his eyes pop up and his features stand out, and there’s a small smile curling his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Yuta asks as he notices Ten has gone silent for a second too long. “Left you speechless? Too good looking even for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten laughs a little at the statement, but he doesn’t deny it. “Or I might just be an amazing makeup artist.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no doubt of that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he’s leaning in again and pressing their lips together, and this time Ten actually has to clutch onto his palette or else he’s going to drop it– and he just </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> afford to drop this one, it’s his favorite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tries to move on and back to makeup by holding Yuta’s chin gently in his hand and dotting foundation all over his face, creating intricate patterns that will inevitably be blended into oblivion. He pulls back from his handiwork to examine the dots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cute,” Ten appears to confirm to himself, leaning forward to press a quick kiss to Yuta’s lips before he starts patting the sponge against his face and continuing the makeup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the video is pretty similar. Ten keeps explaining what he’s doing and talking to Yuta about random thoughts he has while working, and they steal kisses from each other whenever there’s a window opportunity to do so. Yuta kisses him when Ten stutters out a word, when he shows off his glittery eyeliner to the camera, when he tells the story about the time he accidentally shaved off his eyebrows. Ten kisses him when he finishes doing Yuta’s eyes, when he nearly drops their highlighter set, and even when they hear a noise coming from the kitchen and Yuta says, holding back his laughter, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe it’s Maybelline.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesus Christ. Ten should’ve never let him name their cat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s overall a regular video shooting, with the things that always happen when they’re recording happening– dumb jokes and old memories and taking every opportunity to press kisses all over the other while they can, before there’s gloss on their lips or foundation on their skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Editing most of their PDA out from the final product is a nightmare most of the time if you ask either of them, but none will ever admit it out loud because they’d never dare to stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once it’s almost done, Yuta gives his boyfriend a smile so gentle, so happy, and so </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yuta</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Ten almost doesn't want to continue shooting the video now, doesn't want to share this wonderful moment with this wonderful man that's all his, and he stops for a moment to take in the feeling that’s started to warm his heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuta reaches a hand up, holding the side of his boyfriend’s face. His makeup is bright and exaggerated and actually really kind of hot, but his eyes are loving as he stares up at Ten. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey," he mumbles, taking the other’s hand between his own to press a kiss to the back of it. He’s whispering just a little, and Ten knows this is one of those just-the-two-of-us moments. Not for the camera, not for anyone else. "You okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he doesn’t reply with a yes or no. Instead, Ten says, “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Yuta says it back. “I love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both know the video’s not over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They still have to record close ups from the final product, give their thoughts about the process, and tell the viewers to look forward part two, where Yuta will be taking revenge by doing Ten’s makeup.  There’s still a bunch of other stuff for them to record.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it’s almost like they have a silent agreement when Yuta’s pulling Ten down onto the sheets and swallowing up the laugh his boyfriend gives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s still a bunch of other stuff for them to record, but whatever they have to share with the world can wait and be pushed for later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right now, it’s just the two of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And honestly, it’s all they need.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>